A mobile communication device may be adapted to communicate over a plurality of communication networks. A user of a mobile communication device may, for example, communicate with a first party that is capable of communicating over a first communication network. The user may also, for example, communicate with a second party that is capable of communicating over a second communication network. In an exemplary scenario, the user may further, for example, communicate with the first party over the second communication network (e.g., if the first party is also capable of communicating over the second communication network). Such communication over the plurality of communication networks is generally handled independently.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems with the present invention as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.